


Soft Touches and Bitten Lips

by DustyTales



Series: Ghost on the Dance Floor [7]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Relationship Negotiation, The Realities of Sex, Trans Dick Grayson, but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTales/pseuds/DustyTales
Summary: To say that Dick and Wally were not intimate would be a lie. It was a true statement, however, that Dick and Wally had not had sex.It's complicated





	Soft Touches and Bitten Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for over a week but I haven't posted it out of sheer embarrassment.  
> Also don't stress about how Dick being trans is handled in this fic. I know I've said this before, but I am a trans man, so I know how to write this stuff. My experience isn't universal, obviously, (I don't even share Dick's feelings about sex I'm actually grayace) but I promise you the issue is handled delicately. That's actually why this story exists instead of the two of them just.... doing it.

To say that Dick and Wally were not intimate would be a lie. The two of them were  _ extremely  _ intimate: they fell asleep on top of each other after sloppy make out sessions, they spent hours curled around each other in various states of undress, sometimes they  _ bathed  _ together. 

It was a true statement, however, that Dick and Wally had not had sex. Despite seeing each other naked fairly regularly, neither had ever let their hands or even eyes stray too much. Dick had confided in Wally about his issues with sex long before the two had gotten together, and Wally had remembered. So the redhead never let his hands slip any lower than affectionate belly rubs (which Dick melted under like a puppy dog) and never uttered a word about it.

Wally was  _ sweet  _ and  _ accommodating  _ and so so  _ good  _ to Dick. The younger man really would give the world for the speedster. But Wally's attitude made it clear if Dick wanted more he'd have to make the first move, and Dick really wasn't good at that. His awkwardness about all this was the entire problem, and yet him talking about it was the only solution!

Dick was ready for more, he just had to find the right words.

It was one of their more hot and heavy nights. Kori had taken the kids out to a movie, so the couple had the house all to themselves, at least for a few hours. It really wasn't shocking than that knowing no one could hear them, the couple quickly fell into bed in their underwear with their tongues in each others mouths. Gar liked to tease them about their squeaky mattress and always knowing when they went at it, so being able to tumble and wrestle each other without having to worry about noise was a nice change.

Dick could always tell when Wally was getting aroused by how carefully he held his hips away from Dick. It was sweet, really, that Wally didn't want Dick to feel pressured, and usually Dick would let Wally live in the illusion that Dick didn't know he had a boner. But the behavior made the nagging in the back of Dick's mind louder, the voice telling Dick to grab Wally by the hips and pull him down on top of him.

But he knew that wasn't a very good idea, knew Wally wouldn't want to do anything without discussing it. So instead he pulled away from Wally's lips, gently pushing the other man away with a hand on his chest.

Wally pulled back without hesitation, brows furrowed. "You okay? Did your leg fall asleep again?"

Dick chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm fine. More than fine I… I think I'm ready. Like… to go farther."

Wally's eyebrows shot up, the light flush on his pale cheeks turning darker. "Oh!" He exclaimed, "Oh wow, uh… okay! Let's uh… let's talk."

The two men rearranged themselves, settling on spooning with Wally wrapped around Dick like a security blanket. The redhead splayed one of his large hands across Dick's exposed stomach, absent-mindedly drawing patterns into the golden skin.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Dickie," Wally muttered into his partner's neck, "I'm not very experienced. I've only ever had sex a handful of times and I've… never been with a man at all."

Dick turned his head to kiss Wally's temple, causing his partner to smile into his neck.

"We'll feel it out together," Dick reassured him, "I'm not your average man anyway."

Wally hummed in acknowledgement, kissing his way up from Dick's neck to his jaw. "How 'bout we play it protocol style?" The speedster muttered, "Just take turns saying what we like and don't like."

Dick nodded a little. "That sounds less awkward, yeah… uh… I'll start." Dick's face already felt hot with embarrassment, but he ignored it. "A lot of trans guys have hang ups about their chests, but I don't really have any dysphoria about my upper body. So uh… I really like having my nipples played with."

Wally's hand immediately migrated up from Dick's stomach to his chest, tweaking at one of the smaller man's nipples with his thumb.

"Good to know." Wally breathed against Dick's jaw, and the darker man shuttered.

"My turn than," Wally said, "I'm pretty versatile. I don't mind if you wanna be on top of me, or under me or… whatever makes you happy. But I'm kinda handsy. Being able to put my hands all over you is something I really enjoy."

Dick had already picked up on that, Wally fondling his pecks made that clear enough, but he didn't comment on it.

"Language is a big thing for me," Dick said instead, "I really can't handle female words being used in bed. I know I have like… female…  _ parts  _ but-"

"Just tell me what words you prefer, Dickie." Wally interrupted, "You don't need to justify it to me. Just tell me how to not kill the mood and give you a panic attack if I say the wrong thing when I'm going down on you or whatever."

Dick was forced to push away the image of Wally going down on him. File that away for later.

"So. Um. My uh- my clit. I've been on T for a while, so I've had some pretty significant growth." Dick stuttered out, flustered and embarrassed, "So I. I think of it as like. M-my cock. And for um… slit or hole are the words I'd prefer for… that. And I don't mind comments about me like… getting wet, I kinda like that. Just not comments about the um… anatomy, I guess."

"Relax, Boy Wonderful," Wally muttered, kissing along Dick's jaw again, "It's okay. We're setting boundaries, telling me what you want is the whole point."

Dick whined, turning his head to hide his face under Wally's chin. "I know, just… talking about my own cock makes me feel like a pervert."

Wally snorted. "I'll trade you for one that embarrasses me too, than. Even Stevens."

Dick made a non-committal noise against his neck, but Wally took it.

"So… my stamina really sucks." Wally admits, "I can recover quickly, like I can go two or three times pretty easily but I have a hard time… lasting."

Dick pulled back enough to blink up at his boyfriend. "Stamina? You mean you finish quickly?"

Wally nodded sheepishly. "Fastest man alive in every sense, I guess. But I have basically no refractory period so there's that."

Dick smiled softly, kissing the tip of Wally's nose. "We'll make it work."

Wally hummed, settling back with Dick against his chest and his hands exploring his partner's skin. "You ready to talk about the hot and heavy stuff?"

Dick sighed, wishing it wasn't his turn. "Yeah… yeah, I'm ready."

"Take your time." Was Wally's only response as Dick lapsed into silence to gather his words.

After a long moment, Dick spoke, voice tiny. "I don't like to be penetrated. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Wally answered firmly, "Do you not like any sort of penetration, or do you just not like to… catch? Is that the word?"

"Y-yeah that's the word," Dick confirmed shakily, "And uh… a good way to put it. I enjoy oral. And fingering, sometimes. As long as it's not… I can't stand the feeling of being  _ stretched. _ I-it's just too much, I'm sorry, I know I like, act like the world's biggest bottom but I just can't-"

"No more apologies." Wally said firmly, peppering Dick's skin with kisses in an effort to soothe him, "It's okay, sweet bird. If you don't like it, we won't do it. Period."

Dick let out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

"Do you wanna call it a night, or would me taking my turn help?" Wally asked.

Dick hesitated only for a moment. "I wanna hear what you like."

Wally nodded, kissing at Dick's skin again. "I think the two of us can find some common ground here. Cause I really enjoy anal stuff. But I've never gotten to play with it with another person so I don't have any experience with it beyond my own fingers."

Dick perked up a little, turning to meet Wally's eye. "Are you suggesting I peg you?"

Wally huffed a little, flushing at the suggestion. "I-I mean- not to start with!"

Dick chuckled a little, kissing Wally fully on the lips. "I do love the image of taking you to a sex shop to pick out toys. Let's put a pin in that one."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" Wally whined.

The speedster let out a surprised gasp when he found himself flipped onto his back, Dick climbing on top of him to straddle his hips.

"Relax, baby," Dick cooed as his hands wandered his partner's chest, "I'm gonna take  _ such _ good care of you."

And well, Dick was a man of his word.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write actual smut? Only time will tell.


End file.
